


Soft Hannigram Scenes

by KatyaSparrow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder Husbands, Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaSparrow/pseuds/KatyaSparrow
Summary: Very short Hannigram romantic scene, after the fall they ran away together, enjoying the simple things and eachother. Hella cute:3





	1. Chapter 1

**The one he fell for**  


Soft drizzle of rain tapped the windows of a bedroom in the beautiful city of Florence. Warm colours of gold surrounded two men, tangled in beige silk sheets and limbs. 

Hannibal stired from his slumber and opened his eyes to a wonderful sight; a few inches away from the tip of his nose, lay the love of his life Will. Words could barely fathom the way he felt for this beautiful man. His elegant soft black curls fell on to lovely eyes and long full lashes, pale skin and strong jaw framed with a closely buzzed beard. Aesthetically pleasing for Hannibal's refined artistic tastes, even as Will slept. His own slivery blonde hair was ruffled into his maroon eyes, tanned skin glowing in the morning light. 

Hannibal couldn't wait much longer without making contact, gently moving his hand under the covers to reach for Will's waist, pulling his parnter close enough to kiss awake. Will groans and smiled against Hannibal's lips, hands tracing the outline of Will's spin affectionately, the action being returned with hands on thin hips. Passionate kissing in the mornings was always gentle at first, occasionally some mornings lead to more steamy events. But today that notion was declined after Hannibal's hands traveled all the way down to Graham's perfect butt, Will responding with a small laugh and mumble; 

> "Not now Hanni, we haven't even had coffee yet." Ah, of course. William's morning coffee craving. "Shall you have it black and sweet, the usual?" Hannibal's soft European accent musically asked. "Yes" sighed Will into Hannibal, cuddling up to his mate. 

The smell of each partner was uniquely sweet to the other; Hannibal smelt of citrus fruits, leather, old parchment, and the air before a storm. William smelt like peaches and blossoms, sweet fresh air of spring and smoked oak. 

Nothing felt better than the warm embrace of eachother's arms during a morning rain, exhausted after last night's acts of repeated passion. But this morning time shouldn't all be wasted on cuddles and kisses. Hannibal stirred to delicately untangle himself from his slumbering partner, provoking a groan from a sleepy Graham. Coffee was not Hannibal's favorable drink in the morning, he prefered the more suttle taste of tea. Luckily his stealthy movments had not disturbed the sleeping angel on his bed, the soft golden light reflecting all around. Hopefully the fresh cup of coffee would sooth wake Will and join him. Adjusting his robe, Hannibal proceeded to take out a pencile and sketch book in order to draw his sleeping husband. A quick sketch of Will's dark features was disturbed by the waking of his model; 

> "Are you... drawing me? You know, when I said for you to paint me like one of your French girls, I was kidding" he giggled. "Don't move. Im not finished" smiled the artist in reply. Sounds of birds chimmed as the two men stayed silent. "Hanni, how is it that you love me? How had you risked your life, destroyed your carrer and reputation for me? I mean think about it, Hannibal; you jumped off a cliff for me. What made a man of your design fall for someone so... Well, me. " Will had asked the most ridiculous question of all. Hannibal frowned. "You cannot choose with whom you fall in love with. You were quite the plot twist in my life, my dear William, and the moment I fell for you was the moment a void in my life was filled. It was painful at first, and I know my mind games were cruel; but I was scared of that feeling. I was scared of loosing you. " 
> 
> Nothing felt better than hearing those words of comfort, wrapping Will up in its safety. Will's heart started to beat faster as he starred into Hannibal's crimson eyes, eager to cling onto his man and never let go. "I truely, deeply love you" was all Will could say. 

Smiles were exchanged, Will finally sitting up to recieve his morning coffee brew; spices of cinnamon and clove lured the sleepy man into a spell.

After moving in together, Hannibal made sure that Will would never miss a meal again. A light breakfast was cooking to soft classical music, wearing nothing but a royal indigo robe that swished around the black marble whislt Will dressed. Arms suddenly wrapped around Hannibal, light cotton brushing against silk. William was dressed in a puffy long sleeved white cotten shirt with dark jeans, a ring of gold glinting on the left hand. His hair was brushed back leaving a single curl fall softly on his face: he knew that Hannibal was obbsessed with his curls. Being the big spoon felt too unatural for Will, and Hannibal could feel it, so he gracefully turned around to hold his waste, slowly rocking to a quite waltz. 

Flowers were all around them, hung from the kitchen ceiling to the vast vases that stood on the counter. Dried roses were tied in punches near the spices and fresh pink blossoms reached from an opened window, beaded with droplets of water. Even though the weather was poorly, Florence was trusty with heat.

Everything was ok. 

The day had just begun, murder husbands lost in each others arms.


	2. You are art x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes Will to the Art gallary as a romantic date x

Florence is a wonderful little city in Italy well known for it's beautiful art and culture. As a young man, Hannibal Lecter liked to sit in art galleries to sketch his favourite works, being especially fascinated by Sandro Botticellie's works. This city was where he became a man whilst earning the name The Monster of Florence for his aesthetically elegant killings. He had missed the architecture of grant buildings, narrow streets, golden sun and the warmth that came with it, a city a fell in love with along side the man he fell for; it was the dream. William deserved to be shown every crook of every corner of Florence, and let him appreciate the city as much as Hannibal did in his youth. A tour of a town that will always have a place in his vast memory palace. Light cotton white-collar shirts and simple black trousers were all the two murder husbands were wearing, unintentionally matching. Will Graham had his first few buttons undone with creases, ruffled up curls and a smile played across his face. Hannibal Lecter had his buttons done up, neatly put shirt and hair alike, wearing a vague mysterious smile. Both men strode side by side along the narrow streets towards an infamous art gallery to admire the ancient fine works of art, the taste of morning coffee and tea lingering on their tongues. Sweet smells of blossoms greeted them at the warm stone entrance, the early morning crowd barely existing: they had chosen a perfect time to visit.   
Walking through that tall doorway and into the high ceilinged rooms was like being greeted by an old friend to Hannibal, a feeling of home that could never be taken away. And now he could finally share his home with someone truly special, a soulmate that made his lovely home not so very lonely.

> "Look here, a harpsichord! Shall you play for me? " Will exclaimed teasingly in child-like tone, going over to stand by the instrument.

  
Hannibal glanced at the harpsichord, an instrument shaped as a miniature grand piano laced with gold and black colours. Myths and legends say that the Devil himself would enjoy the sound it produced, a lovely twinge it leaves in the air. He kept in mind a composition he'd created back in Baltimore, when Will was locked up in an institute for the criminally insane... a mistake on his behalf, due to the loneliness it brought upon Hannibal. Seating on the designated chair, he lifted the lid; and began to play.Tones of sadness, loneliness and longing resided in the music, trills of a perfect melody caused visible shivers to course through Will; an empath is likely to feel music more than simply hearing it. But the minor key of the harpsichord piece was sweetened by their love, a sad memory of composition turned to a cherished sweet one. 

Emotions leaked through his finger tips, into the keys and released into the air. Until it came to a stop. Hannibal kept his eyes closed as he felt a warm embrace from behind.

>   
> "It was beautiful... Truly, wonderful..." His dear William whispered into his ear as they lingered in contempt.   
> "You know, there is a specific place in the gallery I wanted to show you." Will raised his eyebrow.   
> "Come, let me show you. "
> 
> Leading Will by the hand, he took him through hallways of grant paintings, passing smooth stone sculptures and beautiful frames of gold. Hannibal had lead Will to what seemed like a marble frammed mirror, with carved in cupids of pearl white. Will looked questioningly at him, but Hannibal only laughed.   
> "What is it? Did you want to see your reflection? You could have just asked me to tell you how great you look..." Will purred humorously.  
> "Why thank you my dear, but that's not what I wanted to show you. This is-" with one swift motion Hannibal pushed through the mirror, opening it into a secret compartment door. Will stared in awe at the interior;  
> A rich bedroom awaited them, decorated finely my monets paintings on the walls, gold, marble pillers and royal velvet silks strun around the king sized bed. The look in Will's eye was priceless, walking around the room, admiring it's lovely secrecy. The mirror door shut behind them with a 'click'.  
> "How did you know where this was??" Will asked in awe.   
> "These chambers are only used by certain members of the art gallery, only few know of it's existence. After I discovered the secret doorway as a young man, I vowed to come back here with someone I loved... " Will blushed. He leaned in to kiss.   
> "Shall we light some candles? I'll pour the wine. "

Hannibal had come prepared, with lush red wine and candles at hand, spreading out fruits over the silk fabric on the bed. Will's head was on his lap, stroking those soft curls and sipping on the red liquid. A soft record player was singing in the background, softly lulling his Will to sleep whilst Hannibal enjoyed the peaceful pleasures of romance.

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you guys want more fluff, smut or slash??


End file.
